Lily's Cousin
by WriterzCrampGirl
Summary: Lily's cousin Andrea (or Andy as she prefers) is suddenly orphaned, and put into Lily's parents' care. After just a few days, Andy starts to suspect her cousin's secret. Is RFR in danger of someone revealing their identities to the world?
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

**Chapter 1**

**Andy's POV**

I stepped into Lily's house with my uncle dragging my suitcases in.

"Well, here we are, you're new home!" Lily said cheerfully. I gave her a look that said, "Rah, My folks are dead and you're acting all happy!"

"So, where I'm sleeping?" I asked. Lily led me to the bedroom across the hall from hers. It had plain white walls and a bed with no sheets. There was also a desk, small bedside table, and a dresser with a chest of drawers built in.

"Don't worry Andrea, we'll go get you some furnishings in a few minutes, just let me go change," said my aunt as she went down the hall to her room. I looked at Lily and she smiled at me.

"So, Andrea, what colour do you want us to paint your room?" she asked.

"Lily, my name is _Andy_. And I want to paint it black," I replied. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a goth, and I'm not acting all moody because my parents just died, I've always liked black, my old room was painted black.

In the car, Lily kept trying to make me happy, but how could I be when I had to move away from everything I've ever known.

Finally, while she was looking at bed sheets with me, I just said, "Lily, I know you're trying to cheer me up. But I'm over the whole death thing, and just give me a few days, so I can adjust to Roscoe, alright?" Lily just nodded.

When we finally went back to the house, I had chosen everything that made my aunt purse her lips, look shocked and say, "If that's what you want dear."

That night I tossed around in my new red with black bats bed sheets. Tomorrow Lily would take me to school with her, and I would meet her friends, and see how much of a name I could make for myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting RFR

_Uh, hey to anyone who actually reads this! Sorry, I know I've been a year since I wrote anything! So, here's the second chapter, and if people like it, I promise I'll start writing more!_

**Chapter Two**

**Lily's POV**

I went into Andy's room and gently shook her awake. She gave me a really scary look. I smiled and said, "Morning! Um, are you ready to try out Roscoe High? I can show you around and let you meet everyone!"

Andy looked at me for a second, sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'll meet you downstairs," she muttered.

I was already eating breakfast when she came down. She was wearing a black jeans, a black band t-shirt and black converse. She had on black eyeliner and lip gloss with a hint of red. Her hair was left to hang loosely over her shoulders. She looked pretty.

She sat down across from me and Mom set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Andy looked at it with disgust and said, "Um, Auntie, I think you may have forgotten this, but I'm vegan. As in I don't eat or drink-or _wear_," she looked at my leather choker and shoes. "Any animal products."

"Well, dear, what can I make for you then?" Mom asked.

"Nothing, thanks. I'm not really hungry," Andy said.

I drained the rest of my orange juice and said, "Well then, let's get going. I'll introduce you to the guys."

We got our bags and started the walk to school. We found the guys standing around Travis' locker.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "This is my cousin Andy."

"Hey Andy, I hear you've moved into the Randal home. I'm Robbie," Robbie introduced himself.

The others followed suit and Andy said, "Pleased to meet you guys."

**Travis' POV**

I had never seen anyone so pretty and unique. She had a very not caring air to her and I loved her clothes. But I knew she was off limits. She was Lily's cousin,

**Andy's POV**

Lily's friends seemed nice, but I wasn't really in the mood for meeting new people. Besides, he friend…Trevor or something like that was looking at me really weird. It was making me a bit uneasy.

Luckily the bell rang and Lily dragged me off to first period English. During lunch Travis was again giving me those weird looks and I was getting ready to punch his face in.

After school, Lily gave me her house key and told me that she had stuff to do and that she would meet me at home later. She hurried off with Robbie, Ray, and Travis, leaving me to walk home alone.

She said something about a radio show on 88.1, something called RFR. I decided to check it out.

**Lily's POV**

"I don't know guys; I feel bad making her walk home by herself. Maybe I should go home and hang with her? You guys can manage a show with out me," I said.

"Come on Lily, she has to get used to it sometime. Better sooner than later," Robbie said.

Before I could respond Travis said, "We're on in ten." I sat down and Travis counted down. "Five, four, three, two, one."

"You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe. I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering," Robbie started another great show.


	3. Chapter 3: Letting Myself Out

**Chapter Three**

**Andy's POV**

Some guy named Question Mark started off the show that Lily recommended. It wasn't half bad…they could stand to play a bit more My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy.

I finished my homework during the show then sat on my bed and stared at the door. Lily had said something about my bed facing my door being bad Zen or something but I hadn't paid it much attention.

Lily came home about half an hour after the show and practically skipped into the room. I fought down the urge to punch her when she sat down and practically gushed, "Hey there!"

"Hi," I said in an expressionless voice.

"Did you listen to RFR?" she asked.

"Yeah…it was interesting. That song Shady Lane played sounded oddly familiar though," I said.

Lily went sort of pale and said, "Did it?"

"Yeah…it may have just been my imagination thought," I said. This nagging feeling told me otherwise, but I told it to shut up.

"So, did you want to come with me to Mickey's? It's this popular hang out and my band No Man's Land is playing tonight," Lily offered.

I resisted the urge to tell her that I'd rather pull out my finger nails with my bare hands and agreed.

"Great!" she said in an almost giddy voice that made me want to puke. "We'll leave in an hour."

She glided out of my room and after she shut the door I threw one of my textbooks at it.

I was thinking of a way to ditch school tomorrow without my dear cousin finding out when someone knocked on my door.

"Enter!" I called. My aunt came in and sat on my bed. I resisted the urge to push her off and said, "Yes?"

"Lily says you're going out with her and her friends tonight. That's great," she smiled.

"Yeah, there's nothing I'd rather do than go hang out with my cousin," I said. _"Except maybe chewing off my own arm!'_

"It's good you're getting out. Losing your parents must be hard on you and-"

"Look, I'd rather not have an after school special heart-to-heart," I cut her off.

"Honey, it's best to talk about these things," she said.

"I don't talk about this sort of stuff, alright? You can't possibly relate to me, so don't even bother trying!" I snapped.

She looked shocked, maybe even a bit hurt. But she just looked at me for a moment before leaving my room, closing the door behind her.

'_I'm not going to feel guilty about that! It's her own fault for trying to pry into my life!'_

I figured that if I had to go out into public with Lily I could have a little fun by dressing more like myself. When I got here I had planned to tone down my look, let the family ease into it. Well nuts to that plan!

I pulled a fitted white t-shirt with a black and red star on the front, a black and red plaid skirt, and white and red knee socks from my closet. Before I got dressed I went to the bathroom and washed out the temporary black hair dye I had used to cover my bright red hair with lime green flames in the front. They'd have to get used to the way I look sooner or later.

I dried my hair and got dressed. I put on a black studded belt with silver chains with red, black, and white stars hanging on it. I laced my black converse and went downstairs where everyone was watching TV. No one looked up so I coughed.

"Andrea! What did you do to your hair?" my uncle exclaimed. My aunt looked like she was about to pass out.

"_Andy_! I did this before my parents died. I used temporary hair dye to make it look like I hadn't touched it and I was going to ease you into my _real_ look, but I thought it'd be better if I just showed you the real me now," I explained.

After more questioning of what else I had done to myself that I hadn't shown them (navel piercing, two tattoos and I told them that I'd put my tongue bolt and nose stud in later) Lily said that she was going to get her guitar and we'd leave.

We both went upstairs to get ourselves together. It hurt a bit putting the nose stud in because I had taken it out after I found who I was staying with so the hole wouldn't be too visible, but I finally looked and felt more like myself.

Lily was waiting by the front door when I went downstairs. She watched me with a shocked look on her face. Her parents came into the hall to say goodbye and nearly passed out when they saw the ruby stud in my nose.

Lily made some comment about it and I stuck out my tongue at her revealing the silver spiked bolt. My aunt gasped and I smirked and walked out the door.

I drew attention on the street and Lily seemed completely embarrassed. We walked into Mickey's and every head turned. I tossed my hair and sat down with Lily and her friends.

"Wow, Andy, you look…" Travis' voice trailed off.

"Like a complete freak?" Lily muttered as that brown haired girl…Parker smirked.

"Actually, I admire your uniqueness," Travis smiled.

"Thanks," I said glaring at Lily. The three guys got up to talk to people and Lily and her band went to go set up so I was left at the table by myself.

It was actually kind of nice being alone for a bit. Unfortunately it didn't last very long because some guy sat down across from me.

**Lily's POV**

I couldn't believe how embarrassing my cousin was! She's probably doing it purposely just to annoy me!

I was trying not to look at her, maybe it was all just a dream. But then I saw Jake McKendrick (AKA the hottest guy in school!) get up from the table where he was sitting with his friends and start walking across the room. I watched him walk and then I felt this horrifying feeling when he sat down across from _her_.

What was she doing with him?

I went over and said, "Jake! Hey!"

He looked at me and said, "Oh, hi um…Donna."

"It's Lily. What's new?" I asked sitting down.

"Well, I was just introducing myself to Andy here," he said.

I was about to talk when Parker appeared at my side saying that we had to warm up. I would have argued if she hadn't grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"What's your issue Randy?" she asked.

"My cousin! She's so weird! She acts like a goth but dresses like a cross between a punk and a raver!" I complained.

"Lily, you shouldn't judge people like that," Meagan piped up.

"Well she has no business talking to Jake!" I said.

"Randy, he barely knows your name. You should try and go for a guy who actually does," Parker said.

"Well if Andy's going to be staying around here, she'd better learn to stay away from him!"

**Andy's POV**

This Jake guy didn't seem half bad. It seemed to annoy Lily that I was talking to him, which was a bonus.

"So I heard that you moved in with your cousin because you lost you parents," he said.

Oh, he's going to play that huh?

"Yeah, and I'm sorry if this sounds rude but I don't want to talk about it with some random guy who I don't even know," I said.

"You're right, you should know me. I'm Todd McKendrick; I'm sixteen, turning seventeen in two weeks and in grade eleven. I like skateboarding, surfing, snowboarding, and Christian rock. I lost my parents six years ago to a car accident. I now live with my older brother and his girlfriend, who couldn't care less about me or my parents," Jake said. He paused for a moment, smiled a little and said, "Your turn."

"I'm Andy Jenkins; I'm fifteen and in grade nine. I like skateboarding, punk rock, classic rock, and Christian rock. I lost my parents three weeks ago to a car accident and now I'm living with my aunt, uncle, and cousin who don't have a clue," I replied. "A drunk driver hit my parents. My dad was killed on impact but my mom lived for two hours in the hospital."

"My parents were driving home from a new year's party and were hit by a drunk driver too. Their car slid into a ditch and they both died in the ambulance," Jake said his eyes dark from the memory.

I had known Jake for like ten minutes and I already felt really close to him. He knew exactly what I was going through because he had already been there.

We talked through half of No Man's Land's set before he picked up on how tired I was and offered to walk me home. We got up and I caught Lily's eye. She stared daggers at me as Jake led me out the door.

Jake and I walked in silence. We were about half way to the house when he took my hand in his. I surprised myself by not pulling away and he smiled.

When we reached my front door I got ready to kick him if he tried anything but all he did was say goodnight and kiss my hand. I was shocked as he left me standing there, but I felt oddly pleased.

It was a few hours before Lily came home. When she did I was laying on the floor of my room with my headphones on.

She burst in with out knocking, her face bright red.

"Stay away from him!" she hissed.

"What?"

"Stay away from Jake McKendrick!" she shouted.

"Lily, he called you Donna! He doesn't even know your name!" I said, trying to stay calm.

"You're only here because my parents felt sorry for you! That's probably the only reason why Jake went to talk to you! You don't belong here you stupid little b-"

She didn't have time to call me a name because at that point I had sprung up and punched her in the face. The next thing I knew we were on the ground wrestling.


	4. Chapter 4: Similarities

**Chapter Four**

**Andy's POV**

Lily wasn't much of a fighter. Her moves consisted mostly of trying to scratch me or push me off of her. I got in some pretty good swings before her parents heard the commotion and pulled us apart.

The worst of my injuries was had bitten my arm and had actually managed to break the skin. Lily's nose and lip were bleeding and it looked like she was going to have a black eye. I couldn't help but smile at my work.

"What is going on?" my uncle demanded.

"Ask her! She's the one that attacked me!" Lily practically screamed. She looked as if she were about to cry and I wished I had my video camera.

"Andrea what would provoke you to do that?" my aunt asked.

Oh sure, they didn't even ask if that's what really happened-alright, granted that technically that _was_ what happened, but they shouldn't automatically jump to the conclusion that it was just because Lily said so.

"She's the one who stormed in and told me to stay away from a guy who _doesn't even know her_!" I replied calmly.

"Lily, go wash up then go to bed," my uncle said. She glared at me and I considered taking another swing at her. I settled for sticking my tongue out instead.

"Care to explain yourself?" my uncle said.

"Not really," I replied.

"It wasn't a question, young lady."

I sighed and said, "Isn't it obvious? You're daughter's suffering from Jan Brady Syndrome."

I received blank stares before my aunt asked, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You know, Jan Brady from _The Brady Bunch_ was always complaining that her sister Marsha always got all the attention. She felt shunned and that no one noticed her. Jan Brady Syndrome," I said.

"You think Lily is jealous of you?"

"Not exactly, she may just think I'm moving in on her territory. Although you can hardly call a guy that doesn't even know her name her territory," I replied.

"You're saying that Lily's acting territorial? You're making our daughter sound like some kind of wild animal!" my aunt said with an odd expression.

I fought down the many retorts that came to mind and said, "Look, Lily burst into my room and started yelling at me. I don't know what was going through her head if she thought that she could talk to someone like that and they'd just stand there and take it."

"Alright, as this your first offence-although you really should know better!-we'll let you off with a warning," my uncle said.

"Oh, thank you oh gracious one!" I rolled my eyes.

They said something about not pushing it and left. I fumbled with the wiring on my stereo system that I hadn't finished installing yet and once that was done I started playing blaring _Jesus Freak_ by DC Talk before my uncle shouted to 'turn off that horrible racket'. Oh, and I suppose Lily's singing is like choirs of angels!

I threw myself onto my bed without bothering to change and went to sleep.

**Lily's POV**

Mom and Dad didn't even ground her! She made me bleed and she got off! Ugh, and _what_ is she playing? I may torch her CD collection if it all sounds like this!

_Why_ did it have to be us? Why did she have to move in with us? We had another aunt and two uncles that she could have lived with, but no! Her mom decided to leave Andy with her favourite sister!

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. Why did I have the feeling that in the end my cousin and I would end up killing each other?

**Andy's POV**

I was woken the next morning by _I'm Not Okay (I Promise)_ by My Chemical Romance coming from my radio alarm clock. I groaned as I rolled out of bed, not bothering to turn off the alarm. I liked that song.

I pulled black pants and a black tank top with DORKETTE written in purple out of my closet. I put a purple and black arm warmer on my right arm and my black watch on my left arm. I debated over which pair of All Star's to wear, but finally decided on the purple ones.

I left my hair down, not even bothering to brush it. I skipped makeup and went downstairs for breakfast.

My uncle was drinking coffee while my aunt searched through the fridge.

"Hello Andy," my uncle muttered when I walked into the kitchen.

I nodded in reply as my aunt's head came out of the fridge. She glared and said, "Andy, _what_ do you eat? You can't eat dairy, you can't eat meat, you can't eat eggs! _What am I supposed to feed you_?"

"I can go to the store later and buy some vegan stuff. I know how to cook, so I'll start making my own meals. For now I'll just have a cup of coffee," I said moving towards the coffee maker. I sat down and took a sip from the mug. It wasn't nearly strong enough, but it would have to do.

Lily came down and I almost choked from laughter when I saw her. She had about three inches of makeup on, but the black eye still showed. She had a few bruises on her arms that she didn't even try to cover. I smirked at my handiwork and drained the rest of my mug.

"I'm off to school, see ya! Oh Lily, that's a good look for you!" I laughed as I ran out the door. I heard glass shatter on the door about a second after I closed it.

It was a pretty boring day; the most excitement I got was when I sat with Jake at lunch, causing Lily to look like she was going to try and fight me again.

After school I invited Jake over and we just hung in my room and listened to the radio. RFR came on and Jake said, "You like this show?"

"It's not completely horrible," I said.

"Yeah, but every time I request something like Audio Adrenaline or Critical Mass they just go, 'I'm sorry, who?' Honestly, they should get some of that stuff," Jake said shaking his head.

I nodded in agreement as Shady Lane started signing. Her voice sounded oddly irritating this time. The song sounded like I had heard it somewhere before but Pronto insisted that it was a new song that he heard Shady write the day before.

_99 Lives_by the Pettit Project came on (a song that Jake and I both agreed was awesome!) and my arm warmer slid down a bit revealing the mark from last night's incident. I tried to pull it back up before Jake noticed but he caught a glimpse and said, "Whoa, what happened?"

"My _lovely_ cousin bit me last night. I really hope I didn't get rabies or something," I smiled as Jake laughed.

The show ended and Jake and I just sat in my room listening to music. Lily came home about half an hour later and came into my room with out knocking.

"Hey freak girl, mom says for you to-Jake hi!" she turned girly all of a sudden. "What are you doing here? Oh, did you stop by to see me? You could have waited in my room; you really didn't have to-"

"Actually, _freak girl_ invited him over," I cut her off. "Your mother wants me to do something?"

"Uh, yeah, she says that it's your turn to take out the trash," Lily said.

"Sure, get out now," I said.

"Jake, I wrote a song the other day do you want to-"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Andy," he said coolly.

She froze for a second, then left slamming the door behind her. Jake laughed and asked, "What's up with all the bruises?"

"She had the crazy idea that she could take me and was proven wrong. That's where I got the bite," I said.

The sound of Lily's angry singing rang through the house, irritating me to a point where I considered using her guitar to beat her unconscious.

That's when something hit me. The song Shady Lane had played on RFR today Lily had been singing yesterday. The similarity in the voices was uncanny.


End file.
